


Mind Controlled

by PaperFox19



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psimon uses his mental powers to turn Superboy into a cock slut yaoi two parter Superboy/Robin/Kid Flash/Aqualad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Psimon stared at Superboy and smirked. “A wild beast like you can be put to a better use…” His powers activated and he entered Superboy’s mind.

‘Not much of a mind better put you to better use…’

Aqualad Kid Flash and Robin showed up. “Superboy!!!”

“Perfect timing…” Psimon spoke and turned Superboy loose. He moved back to enjoy the fireworks.

Superboy got up and rushed at his friends. They barely had time to react as Superboy grabbed the front of their pants and with his strength tore them freeing their cocks and balls.

“Superboy what has gotten into you…?” Aqualad gasped out.

“It’s Psimon he must have done something to him…” Robin warned.

Superboy tore off his own clothing his body already suffering from the effects of Psimon’s power. His nipples were hard and his body was wet with sweat. His 8 inch arousal was leaking large amounts of pre-cum. The three teens blushed and their bodies reacted, their cocks started to get hard.

“Ahh Superboy…” Aqualad moaned as Superboy took his cock into his mouth, and started sucking on it. Superboy grabbed the other two semi hard cocks and started stroking them. “Ahh Super…ohh boy you need to ooh stop ahh…”

Aqualad pushed at the naked clone’s shoulders but to no effect. He grew completely hard in Superboy’s mouth. The cloned male licked the underside of his cock as he worked his mouth over the full 11 incher.

The other two males grew hard under Superboy’s rough strokes. Kid Flash grew to his full 9 inches and Robin grew to his full 8.5 inches. With their cocks in Superboy’s grip they could do little to escape.

‘Oh Superboy is sucking my cock so hard, and he’s sucking me down to the root, oh fuck if he keeps bobbing his head like that I’m going to cum…’ Aqualad tried again to push Superboy off. Superboy only growled and moaned around his cock sending the most pleasing vibrations through Aquadlad’s manhood.

“Superboy I’m going to cum…” Superboy tackled Aqualad down making all 3 boys yelp in surprise.

“Ahh Superboy don’t tug on us like that…” Kid Flash yelped. Aqualad gulped as Superboy straddled his waist and positioned the large cock at his virgin. Without any restraint Superboy slammed down onto Aqualad’s hard cock. Superboy moaned feeling no pain his mind drawing only the pleasure of being filled by the huge rod.

Aqualad moaned gripping Superboy’s hips. ‘So amazing I need to stop this but it feels so good…’ Superboy started riding his full length. His cock bounced as he rode up and down. He pulled Kid Flash closer and his mouth replaced his hand.

“Ohh baby!!” He moaned as Superboy sucked and moaned around his cock, his hand coming up to fondle his balls. ‘This feels to good.’

Superboy stroked Robin gently his thumb brushing over the head, making the young hero moan.

‘He keeps squeezing me, and he’s so hungry for it I can’t…’ Aqualad bucked his hips fucking Superboy’s tight ass. “Forgive me Superboy but I can’t stop myself anymore I’m cumming!!!”

Aqualad came hard flooding Superboy’s ass with cum. Superboy moaned around Kid Flash’s dick as he found his own release. He came hard spraying his cum all over Aqualad. Aqualad passed out his soft cock slipping from Superboy’s ass. Superboy got off Aqualad his own cock still hard. He pushed Kid Flash onto the ground, the red haired hero was too horny to care or resist.

‘His ass I want to fuck him….’ Superboy straddled Kid Flash but it was the red head who thrust first filling Superboy with his hard cock. Superboy moaned and enjoyed Kid Flash’s quick thrusts.

His unoccupied hand went to Aqualad and fondled the soft cock back to arousal. He turned his head panting and stared hungrily at Robin’s cock.

“No Superboy don’t look at me like that…” Superboy consumed Robin’s cock, making all the young hero’s protests become moans of pleasure.

Kid Flash grabbed Superboy’s bouncing cock and gave him a hand job like no other. His quick strokes spread his dripping pre cum all over the length. Superboy moaned around Robin’s cock and clenched around Kid Flash’s thrusting cock.

“Oh no if you tighten up that much I can’t hold back…”

He fired like rocket sending spurt after spurt jetting into Superboy’s ass. Superboy moaned happily around Robin’s cock, he came hard spraying an even bigger load than last time, his cum covered Kid Flash’s body even splashing his face.

Kid Flash passed out with a happy smile on his face. Superboy pulled off Kid Flash and Robin. Robin whimpered wanting the mouth back on his cock. Superboy arranged Kid Flash and Aqualad next to each other. He was on all 4’s staring at their cocks.

He looked back pleadingly at Robin. ‘He wants me to fuck him like that…’

Robin gulped his face red as a tomato. He stared at Superboy’s fuckable ass, the cocktail of cum already starting to leak out. ‘I want to plug him up…’ A voice echoed in his mind.

Robin moved up behind him and positioned his cock. With one thrust he buried his full length in Superboy’s tight ass. Superboy moaned happily. “Superboy you’re still so tight even after all that…” The super clone moaned.

Robin held Superboy’s hips as he started fucking him. He found the male’s sweet spot making Superboy clench around him. Superboy looked at the two cocks in front of him. He started sucking Aqualad’s cock and stroking Kid Flash back to arousal.

He switched back and forth. He sucked on Kid Flash’s re aroused cock and worked Aqualad’s with his hand. He continued to switch between the two males. Aqualad was moaning Kid Flash was unconscious but smiling and moaning in his sleep drool leaking from his mouth.

Robin reached around and pumped Superboy’s fat cock. “Superboy cum for me…” Robin whispered and Superboy’s eyes widened and he cried out as he came. His seed coating the ground beneath him, his cock fired like a hose more and more seed spraying out. The two males in front of him found there releases as well.

Aqualad came into Superboy’s mouth and the boy drank down the thick flood of seed.

Kid Flash came spraying spurt after spurt into the air, his seed splashed down onto Superboy, getting in his hair and covering his face.

Robin moaned Superboy’s name as he came hard pouring a massive amount of seed into the male. More and more cum sprayed from the young hero’s cock Superboy’s stomach swelled as it was pumped with the most cum out of the three boys.

The masked boy fell on top of Superboy. He grabbed something from his belt and placed it in Superboy’s hand. His soft cock slipped from the tight hole. Superboy whimpered and his body tightened up on instinct keeping most of the seed inside him.

Superboy was released from Psimon’s hold…

“What is this what is going on?” He wiped his face off and gasped as he felt some of the guys cum leak out of him.

“Haha you did well, now it’s time for your friends to get filled from you.” Psimon said and snapped his fingers.

The 3 male’s eyes shot open. Their cocks were shocked to attention though their bodies protested. “Guys what are you doing?”

They started stripping completely, revealing their full naked bodies to the clone. “You played your part got them good and high on sex so easy to control…Hahahaha” Psimon laughed. “Now your friends can take the pleasure they gave to you.”

Superboy tried to move but his body wouldn’t listen. He felt something in his hand but couldn’t do anything.

He gulped as he stared at his friends and their raging hard ons.

To be continued in part 2


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Psimon used his power and forced Superboy on his back, his arms forced up above his head. “Damn it stop this…”

“Shut him up will you…” Aqualad came up and kissed Superboy. The clone blushed and his body shook in pleasure. Aqualad kissed his way down Superboy’s body his longue slipped out and traced his muscles. He dipped his tongue into the other boy’s naval making him moan helplessly.

“Aqualad stop this you don’t want to do this…”

“Oh but he does, and even after you rode him so well…” Psimon laughed evilly. Superboy was assaulted with the memories of what he had done. His face blushed with embarrassment and he groaned as Aqualad took his cock into his mouth.

Kid Flash and Robin came up on either side of him. “Robin Kid Flash snap out of it!!”

The two didn’t react to his words. The red haired hero came up and licked his hairless exposed pit. His right hand came up to play with his nipple, his left hand came down to work his own cock. ‘Ahh don’t lick me there it feels weird…’ He moaned as his nipple was pinched and rubbed and he heard Kid Flash chuckle.

Robin came up on the other side of him. Robin kissed his neck while fisting his own cock. “Robin please…”

“Sup…er…boy” He heard him whisper. ‘He’s fighting it I have to…’ Robin started sucking on his neck and his hand came up to play with his nipple. Pinching the hardened nub made the clone male weak in the mind, and as Aqualad found his thick cock and took it in his mouth nothing escaped his lips but moans.

‘Ahh his tongue is running along my cock fuck don’t suck me like that it feels so ahh…’

Aqualad pulled off before Superboy could cum making the clone male whimper.

“Now ride him…” Psimon said with a sinister smirk.

Superboy blushed as Aqualad straddled his waist and positioned his thick rod at his own virgin hole. Aqualad’s eyes were covered in a blind lust. ‘Stop this leave us alone…’ He sank down onto Superboy’s cock moaning in pure blind pleasure. Psimon had turned off their pain and heightened their pleasure.

Pain could snap them out of his control but pleasure could pull them deeper.

Aqualad drooled as he was fully seated on Superboy’s cock. “Superboy’s cock so full inside me…I love it, I feel so full.” He spoke his thoughts unable to stop. He started moving bouncing up and down on the thick rod. His own cock dripped pre cum each time he impaled himself on the thick manhood. “I want to cum, I want him to cum…I want him to cum inside me!!”

“You heard him CUM!!” Psimon attacked Superboy’s mind.

He screamed Aqualad’s name as he came firing a huge load of cum into Aqualad’s tight ass. The hero moaned and fisted his cock he found his release moaning Superboy’s name. His cum covered Superboy’s body. He felt the warm sticky seed splash onto his chest and abs.

“Damn it he squeezing me…”

Psimon forced Superboy back to arousal. Aqualad pulled off the re-hardened cock and collapsed. His hole was gaping the clone’s cum pouring out onto the ground beneath him. “Superboy’s thick cum inside me feels good…”

Kid Flash got up from his position and eyed the hard flesh. “Superboy is delicious I want his cock inside me…”

“Stop controlling them…” He shouted at Psimon.

“It’s your own fault they are slaves to their lust, you pulled it out of them and now they will be my slaves once they are done with you…”

“Nooo…” He whimpered.

“Superboy look at me I want you to watch me as I ride you…” Kid Flash moaned. Superboy was unable to stop himself he looked and as soon as he did the red head slammed down onto his cock. He moaned happily. “Oh yes this is hot so full so full so full my ass loves your dick…”

He started riding him fast up and down up and down his cock slapping between their abs at his speed.

Robin was still in this twisted game. He took Superboy’s nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. His tongue swirled around the erect nub. His pre cum got his hand coated and he stopped jerking off and brought his hand to Superboy’s lips.

The clone couldn’t stop himself. It smelled so strong and musky he lapped at Robin’s fingers. ‘It tastes good.’

Kid Flash enjoyed the show. With both hands he grabbed his cock and worked it as he bounced on Superboy’s cock. He came with a nameless moan. He shot cum all over cum jutting up to splash on his chest and stomach, as well as joining Aqualad’s cum on Superboy’s body.

“Oh yeah give me a souvenir cum, cum inside me!!” He moaned as he continued to ride the male’s cock. Superboy groaned as the clenching heat moved up and down on his hard length. “Gonna cum!!”

Superboy moaned Kid Flash’s name and blew his load deep into his body.

“Oh yes so much cum I love it, yes more more more, I’m so full!!” The red head moaned and he had another release his cum splashing onto his face. He removed himself from Superboy. He moaned as cum leaked out of his ass and ran down his legs. He fell forward with a content smile on his face.

Superboy panted and he shivered as Robin crawled on top of him. “Robin stop fight it you know you can you don’t really want to do this.”

“Oh but he does out of all 3 his mind was the easiest to control, so willing to give in if he got to be with you…”

Superboy blushed and looked at the controlled raven haired boy. Robin moaned over him his hand going back to finger himself. ‘This is…he’s….’ Superboy gulped and licked his lips.

He stared hungrily at Robin’s dripping cock, and as the boy fingered himself he noticed it twitching. “Robin ride me I want you to ride me…”

Robin removed his fingers with a whimper and positioned himself at Superboy’s aching cock. “Superboy…” He moaned as he slammed down.

‘Fuck!!! He’s so tight, it’s like he’s sucking me in.’ Superboy bucked hitting Robin’s sweet spot dead on.

“Ahh yes…” Robin tilted his head back and moaned hotly as he started moving. Superboy bucked his hips with each ride down.

Superboy heard Psimon chuckle and he growled. ‘I will make him pay…’

Robin took hold of Superboy’s face and turned it back to look at him. His eyes widened. Robin was mouthing something. A word Superboy quickly understood…

He focused his determination and his will and broke Psimon’s control. Psimon was about to attack his mind again when Superboy wrapped his arms around Robin and started driving into him harder.

“A true slut till the end you will make perfect toys for me to play with…”

Superboy kissed Robin passionately loving how submissive he was acting. He brought the hand with the device in it to Robin’s hand and held it, the device held between. Superboy broke the kiss to suck on Robin’s neck the young raven moaned and whimpered in pleasure. “Gonna cum…”

“Cum for me…” He said and bit down on Robin’s neck.

“Ahh Superboy!” Robin came he sprayed his cum between their sweaty bodies.

“Robin!!” Superboy groaned and came filling the boy with his seed. Superboy rested against Robin as spurt after spurt filled him. His eyes fell closed with exhaustion.

“Haha now to take you little sluts…” Psimon approached them.

Robin pointed the device at Psimon. “Not a chance…” He clicked the button, the device lit up and released a powerful energy. His belt beeped.

“Warning telepathic enemy detected security measures in effect…”

The belt released a shock wave that knocked Robin and Superboy out. Psimon screamed as his mind was assaulted with intense amounts of pain. Psimon was forced to flee.

Superboy woke up a few minutes later. He blushed as he was still inside the young male. He pulled himself out making both boys whimper. He got up and groaned as cum leaked out of his ass. “Robin wake up.”

The boy opened his eyes but didn’t move. “Superboy I’m really glad you’re ok…”

“What was that?”

“Batman gave it to me, just in case I ran into someone with telepathic abilities, it’s tech he and Martian developed. It’s never been tested before so it was dangerous to use but I couldn’t let him take us.”

“Looks like you saved us…sorry about everything.”

“Not your fault…I won’t be able to move for awhile can you carry…”

Superboy picked up Robin bridal style. “I’ll carry you…”

“The others will need to be carried to we won’t be able to move for at least a few hours.”

Superboy blushed as did Robin.

Naked covered in sweat and cum, Superboy let Robin hold onto him from behind. He felt his warm stick body press against his back. “Can you hold on?”

“Yeah…”

He carried Kid Flash and Aqualad under his arms and trudged through the desert.

“So Robin, umm do you…”

Robin kissed his cheek. “I regret nothing…” Superboy smiled.

With Psimon out of commission the boys were able to complete the mission, with Superboy getting a souvenir of his own. A giant metal orb had grown attached to Superboy. “Can I keep him…?” He asked Robin who chuckled.

The End


End file.
